


After Story of Haibara's Sister

by robotichawk



Series: Detective Conan Brain Spill [1]
Category: Meitantei Conan, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotichawk/pseuds/robotichawk
Summary: Miyano Akemi, whom Kudou Shinichi only ever knew as Hirota Masami has never quite left the heart of Miyano Shiho. For her, Kudou Shinich gives her the most precious birthday gift Miyano Shiho hadn't even dreamed of.





	After Story of Haibara's Sister

“Hey, Kudo. Been a while, huh?”

“Ah, Hattori. Sorry for calling so late.”

“Not ta worry. Nice timin’ ya got. Just split with Kazuha.”

“Ah, right.”

“So, whatcha callin’ me fer?”

“Ah… yeah, I’m sorry but I need a favor.”

“A favor huh? Whatcha brewin’ up now, Kudo?”

“It’s not what you think. It’s just… whatever, can you help me or not?”

“Heh, fine. So whatcha need me to do?”

“I just need you to check into a hotel and give the key to me. I’ll send you the address and time over text later.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. And Hattori?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

 

*******

 

“Heeey, Haibara?” A familiar voice called from the doorway. She peeked over the _Comprehension of Molecular Toxicology with Biochemistry Interpretations_ to see his face as he walked into the room.

“What is it, at an hour like this?” She sighed, putting the book down to her lap. Coming over at crack of dawn, Kudo-kun only did so when he wanted to speak about something without getting interrupted. Which meant speaking of things she didn’t want to talk about at all.

“If you’re here for the Professor, he’s sound asleep.” She said carelessly, knowing what he’d say in return.

“Ah… yeah, I’m here to talk with you today.” He hopped onto the couch across from her and leaned on the armrest the way he usually did.

“So? What does mister detective want to talk about hidden away from others’ prying ears?”

“Hey, if someone heard that they’d think I was planning a crime or something.”

“Oh, isn’t that what we’re doing?” She smirked at him.

“Geez, Haibara.”

“So, what did you come to talk about?”

“Ah… yeah. About that… hey what were you reading just now? Is it related to making the antidote for APTX4869?” He pointed at her book and she narrowed her eyes.

“Kudo-kun. What did you do?”

“Wha- what do you mean? I didn’t really do anything.”

“Ah, is that so. Then why are you stalling? If you haven’t done anything wrong, then spill it already! Your guilty face says you’re definitely up to something!” She didn’t even need to ask. He must have found a trace of the organization somewhere and did something that she would have told him not to do. Every time he caught a whiff of them he would run after them and get near killed!

“I really didn’t do anything this time!” He shook his hands out at her.

“Are you sure? You didn’t do something to garner the attention of RUM?” She glared at him.

“No! I mean, do you know something else about RUM? If you remember-” he paused as she glared at him harder.

“Anyway, I came to invite you on a trip.” He hastily changed the topic.

“A trip?” They’ve been on multiple trips together already. There was nothing special about planning one. No reason to come over so early in the morning in person to invite her out on one.

“Yeah. And I mean just us. Not with the Professor or the kids. Just the two of us.”

She paused, then, decided to say one word with narrowed eyes.

“Pervert!”

“Hey, hey! It’s not what you think!”

“Oh yeah? Then what is it?”

“You… you see! It’s… a…” he trailed off.

“Perverted fantasy?” She hefted her book for a throw. _Comprehension of Molecular Toxicology with Biochemistry Interpretations_ might finally be worth the money it cost her.

“A vacation!” He tossed out desperately.

“A vacation?” She thoughtfully weighed the book in her hand. It was _very_ heavy.

“Look, we haven’t had much moment to ourselves since we shrunk. And now they finally think we are both confirmed dead, we have a moment to breathe. I’m not saying we should relax our guard, but you know, we should take a moment to breathe.”

“Just the two of us?” She didn’t lower the book.

“We don’t need to pretend to be some dumb kids. Just the two of us, we don’t need to worry for other people. We can have a moment to ourselves. No lies, no acting. Just a vacation.”

It didn’t sound so bad. And true, she wouldn’t mind some time to gather herself after that mystery train fiasco. And if it’s with Kudo-kun, she could perhaps relax for once. Especially with her birthday coming up… she rather liked the idea.

She finally let the book fall back into her lap and Kudo-kun sighed in relief.

“When?” She snapped. She didn’t want him to know just how happy she was with his idea.

“Next Friday. We will leave right after school and come back Sunday night.”

“Where?”

“That’s a surprise,” he grinned.

“Oh? Don’t you know I hate surprises?”

She was expecting what he said next, but not the emotion he bared with his words.

“I pray this one surprise you won’t mind.” He said and looked away.

As if _ashamed._


End file.
